Increased malformations of the genital tract and hormone-related cancers are significant problems in the industrialized world. Suspicions have focused on environmental estrogens as one causal agent. Among them, bisphenol A (BPA) is of particular interest due to widespread human exposure. Perinatal exposure of rodents to low,environmentally-relevant doses of BPA induces pleiotropic effects in estrogen target tissues, that manifest long after exposure has ended. In particular, altered sexual differentiation of a nucleus important for estrous cyclicity, and altered gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) neuronal activation may have repercussions on fertility and fecundity, while altered morphogenesis of the mammary gland may impair lactation. We expect that effects observed in estrogen target tissues of BPA exposed females will impair their ability to produce viable'and healthy offspring. The proposed studies will establish a causal mechanistic chain for BPA action encompassing cellular, tissue and organismal levels of organization;hence, they will be both integrative and analytical. On the integrative side, we will evaluate the reproductive success of perinatally exposed female mice. This information is essential to elucidate the physiological consequences of the molecular events described in the previous funding cycle. On the analytical side, we propose a dual approach to study how BPA alters the tissue organization of two important target tissues, the developing hypothalamus (HYP) and the mammary gland (MG). The HYP is critical to overall reproductive success, and the MG is critical to the survival of the neonates. In addition, the HYP can influence MG development by modulating pituitary gonadotropins and ovarian hormone synthesis and prolactin release. Aim 1: How does BPA affect the reproductive outcome of perinatally exposed females? Fertility, fecundity, and MG function will be assessed in order to define the reproductive impact of developmental low dose BPA exposure. Aim 2: How does BPA exposure alter tissue organization in the developing HYP? We hypothesize that BPA alters the architecture and connectivity of nuclei important for the regulation of gonadotropin release. We will examine these nuclei for:i) changes in patterns of cell survival, apoptosis, and connectivity;ii) expression of steroid receptors, enzymes of testosterone metabolism, and factors downstream of estrogen action such as glutamic acid decarboxylase and astrocyte differentiation. Completion of these studies will identify mechanisms underlying altered GnRH neuronal activation. Aim 3: How does BPA exposure affect gene expression and tissue organization in the MG? We hypothesize that: i) BPA acts as a morphogen directly on the MG anlagen (to be tested by QRT-PCR in MG organ culture); ii) BPA effects are mediated by ER a and/or ft (to be tested by QRT-PCR using null ER mice), and iii) these initial events translate into altered stroma-epithelium interactions. To dissect the effects resulting from BPA exposure of the MG anlagen from systemic effects due to the action of BPA on the endocrine system, the MG of BPA exposed and unexposed animals will be transplanted into exposed and unexposed hosts. To assess whether the stroma, the epithelium or both compartments are permanently altered by BPA exposure, tissue recombination studies will be performed. This Aim will begin to reveal the mechanisms by which BPA disturbs the organization and architecture of an estrogen target organ. The realization of this project will provide mechanistic information linking BPA action in target tissues and its organismal consequences. It will also reveal whether current levels of environmental exposure produce significant health effects in a surrogate model. This information is critically needed to develop public policy on endocrine disruption.